


Akaviri Queen - A Skyrim Fanfic

by SerasLex



Category: Dragon Age II, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Akavir, Cyrodil, Skyrimified Dragonage Characters, Summerset Isles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 00:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13492998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerasLex/pseuds/SerasLex
Summary: I ,Seras Lex, was always second best. Second best to my twin sister, Vittoria, more specifically. Don't get me wrong, I loved my sister, and I still do! I even love my parents, who loved her more than they loved me! She was just born first, stronger, smarter, and even though we were identical, she was more beautiful than I.  No one would necessarily be surprised that she was chosen as an heir over me.I was just lucky that it has been considered immoral to kill the weaker or second born twin, when as of eight generations ago, that twin would ritualistically sacrificed. I was lucky to still be alive.And I still am.A/N: I own nothing! Everything belongs to the rightful owners.





	1. Chapter 1

Not many people thought that I was much. I was the second born child to the king and queen, and my twin sister, Vittoria, was the first born. By a few minutes, my parents decided to make her the heir to their kingdom, while I would inherit nothing.

By a few minutes, I was second best, and not good enough for my own family.

By a few minutes, Vittoria was smarter, stronger, more graceful, and- even though we were completely identical - she was more beautiful.

I, Seras Lex, suffered from the burden of perfection. Even though I would gain nothing, I was expected to equivocate to Vittoria. I was to be perfect, but never as perfect as the truly perfect sister. All by a few minutes.

Don't mistake in this short monologue, that I hate my parents or my sister. I loved all of them, and I still do! I just resented how I was never going to be loved as much as my sister, or be given a fair chance at the throne. If I were born first, Vittoria would have been in my situation, instead.

None of this was Vittoria's fault, really. At the time, I just blamed her.

Also at one point, if I remember correctly, I began to rebel. I no longer participated in my lessons, or when I were to spar with my dear sister, I'd ditch her and spend time hiding in the servants' quarters. Helping the servants with their chores and all that. I skipped dinner to wander around the city below, or the country side beyond, rather than be at a table with the king, queen and their heir. I'd steal and wager as I saw fit down in the city. Anything for some fun, or to help some of the homeless get another meal - it was always one of the two - even though it was still immoral.

But one evening my parents ordered the guards to apprehend me, and lock me into my room as soon as they saw me. So they did, and I kicked, and I screamed. I caught one of them in the jaw, and I think I broke it. I can't remember, but I didn't care. He pulled my hair a few minutes before that, so I guess even's even, and that equivocates to even.

The king and queen were notified - once I finished with my raging fit. After a few hours of me waiting and aggressively pacing, they strode in, looked at me and, with the normal amount of disdain for me, said, in their own words, I was lucky that, "as of eight generations ago, killing the second born or weaker twin was no longer in practice". They continued with how they wished that I was a better daughter, and would do as they said, when they said - to paraphrase. 

I screamed at them, I can't remember what I said, and then I was locked in that same room for five days and five nights. The only times that threshold opened in that time, was when a servant would slip in to give me meals, clean, and slip out. Sometimes Vittoria would slip in too, and talk with me and give me reading materials - mostly spell books, then ask me to help her with a spell she struggled with.

I suppose that I was fortunate to be alive back then, and even more so not to have been separated from Vittoria because of a few minutes. But I also lost a great many things by a few minutes.

But note here: I would give anything, to go back. Just for a day. Just for another chance to tell them how much I loved them, despite how I was treated.

Alas, that is for another time.

That is after the fall of our kingdom - our Lex Dynasty.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke the morning Vittoria and I turned fifteen to sunshine streaming through my bedroom window. "The sun always shined for Vittoria", as my parents put it. Of course it did. By divine right, Auri-El chose her for the throne, after all.

My bedroom was comfortable, but nowhere near lavish. My chambers were only across the hall from Vittoria's, but mine only had one bed large enough for one person and maybe a small cat, on the left side of the room, just entering through the door, covered in a thin sheet, a rabbit fur comforter and two relatively soft pillows. A fire place on the wall furthest from the door with nothing but a small, empty jewelry box upon the mantle, a worn sofa facing it, a small wardrobe and attached mirror on the wall to the right, and the portrait of my grandmother hung above my bed. My marble floor was clean, like the rest of the rooms of the castle, and the walls were mostly bare, but clean as well.

Laying there, staring at the ceiling, my mind wandered back to when my grandmother was alive. She was the only person in my family - aside from Vittoria - whom treated me as a part of hers. She treated Vittoria and myself as equals, and gave me a jade amulet that hangs about my neck at all times. There was a figure carved into it, that changes form as it sees fit.

Sometimes the figure is a soaring eagle, or a pouncing tiger, a meek sparrow, a silent mouse, but more often than not, it was roosting dragon. When it was a dragon, it made everyone near me uneasy - it reminded them of our scaly, serpentine enemies.

I sighed and rose from my bed unceremoniously and without grace, like my appearance. My bed dress was creased and wrinkled, and my amulet was crooked about my neck. My cat, Hana, stretched out, and moved to where I previously laying and began to purr. I scratched the tiny creature behind the ears, then I trudged over to the mirror and grimaced at my appearance. My long, jet black hair was a mess, sticking this way and that, my deep violet eyes were slightly blood shot, and my tan skin was covered in the flush that the alcohol I consumed the night before had left. 

Luckily, I had a fresh, hot basin of water waiting upon my wardrobe, and I set to washing my face and hands.

Once I was done with washing my face and the flush was mostly gone, I set to taming my feral hair when there was a knock upon my chamber door. Before I could take any action, my guest barged in.

"Happy birthday", Vittoria gleefully gushed, her hands hidden behind her back, "guess what I got you!"

Vittoria was already garbed in her best dress, and was painted with complementing makeup for her - our - features.

"Let me guess: it's a loaf of bread you stole from the kitchens, again." I joked, not turning from the mirror. I was nearly done with tying my hair up into a braided bun.

"Hahaha! No! Guess again!" She was nearly shaking, she looked so excited.

"An apple, then?" I moved to paint on some simple makeup, and throw on a red dress over my bed dress.

"No! I got you a real gift, this time!" She brought a small box out from behind her back, "Open it!"

I turned around and grinned. Then I reached into my wardrobe and retrieved a similar box "And I you," returning to her and tossing her my box.

I received my box from her, and unveiled the cover. Inside it, there were a lot of dull, dusty stones and an even smaller box. Setting the box of stones onto my wardrobe, I then opened the smaller box to reveal a silver ring, with an amber stone set into the center of a figure-eight.

Vittoria opened her box to find the spell tome clairvoyance, because she always gets lost, and loaf of bread for when she gets peckish while studying it - I didn't want her get lost on the way to the kitchens again.

I slipped the ring onto my middle finger, and it fit perfectly. Then I grabbed Vittoria, by the hand.

"Let's go see what our king and queen set up for you, shall we?" I said pulling her out of my door.

Just then, we heard a loud, booming crash ring from below. Vittoria and I looked at each other, and ran down to the main hall, without exchanging words.

When we got there, everything was pure pandemonium.


	3. Chapter 3

Forgive me, but this is where my memory gets a little blurry. I can't tell if that is because how much happened on that day, or another incident later. I will recite the events to the best of my abilities, but some happenings may get turned around.

Again, you have my apologies.

I should also explain that I have another "Sight" as people call it. I can see an event set anywhere in time. It's usually when I make physical contact with a person or object that an event will be revealed to me. But, on occasion, I also see these events in my dreams.

I tried warning people with these visions, but no one ever listens, even after I proved that these visions were true.

Hence why everyone was unprepared for the attack.

In the main hall, all of Oblivion broke loose. Creatures with human upper bodies and serpent's tails were slithering all over. Smoke was billowing in like a curtain, and there were dead and the unconscious nobles and peasants strewn about. I saw my hag of an aunt's head rolling about on the buffet table, before it tumbled onto the floor and rolled to our feet, and my mother was dead in her thrown, several arrows protruding from her chest, and her eyes were missing. My father was no where to be seen, but I saw a hand laying on the floor with our Lex Dynasty insignia ring donned on it's middle finger. That must have been his own hand. I couldn't really tell - everything was bathed in blood.

One of the creatures - Tsaesci, they called themselves - turned to me, and smiled cruelly. He had eyeballs speared on two of his razor claws. He, then, to mine and Vittoria's horror, proceeded to devour them. Or at least I think he did. We didn't stick around to watch.

I pulled my petrified sister by the hand, and drug her by the hand down the only hall that didn't have snake men or smoke spilling out of it - it lead to the armory.

I don't remember when or how, but the next thing I remember, is that Vittoria and I are garbed in armor. These pieces were artifacts from when the Akaviri and the Men of Atmora were travelling to Tamriel. Dragon Guard armor, or as what the people of Tamriel called it - "Blades Armor". And we were boarded onto a small team of ships evacuating from our now burning kingdom. We had six large vessels survive the initial evacuation. That was our last city.

Vittoria was armed and armored, but she was still in shock. Vittoria was curled up like an infant and was rocking back and forth, her head tucked into her knees, only to breach for fresh air for a few moments, then back again. She made horrible noises, like she was dying from a terrible poison. Hana was nearby, seemingly unfazed by the catastrophic event that had just occurred. That damned cat was torturing some poor mouse to death. Lovely.

Vittoria, she lost so much, and needed to recover, so I took the lead. I ordered for our ships to form into an arrow head, with one in the lead, and three in the back. Our ship was to be surrounded by the others, for Vittoria's protection.

We were planned to go through the Sea of Ghosts to Tamriel, like our people did several centuries ago, except there was no turning back, this time. No home to return to, now. Our home was gone forever.

That, and our journey didn't go anywhere near what we planned. We didn't expect the cruelty of the sea, or that of our attackers.

I should have known better. Planned better. I had three months on the sea, and I should have seen it coming. But I didn't until two of our ships were lost due to the harsh weather, and then another larger ship flew over the horizon - in our direction.


	4. Chapter 4

This larger vessel crossed over the horizon at day break. It cast a large shadow over all of ours. The large vessel was then followed by four other ones that were the size of our own. We could see that these ships had men handling several different ropes and sails, and each ship was plated in steel, while our own were only water proofed wooden planks.

As soon as they spotted us, they uncovered their canons and opened fire. They missed us, but they were openly hostile. We tried maneuvering our ships away, and fired back, to show that we were armed as well.

Sadly, the wind wasn't in our favor, and these ships caught up to us, and boarded. Men spilling off of the opposing ship onto our own.

"What is your business?" I yelled. I tried to seem intimidating, but I was only fifteen, and my twin was shaking in her boots. And to be honest, I think I peed a little. But I continued, "We are only voyagers, underneath the Akaviri crown, we wish to port, peacefully, at land."

"Royal brats, eh? Where's yer captain? I wanna 'ave a word wit' 'em." A very dirty and smelly man shouted back. He was the best dressed out of the offending men, but that really isn't much of a compliment. He drew his blade.

I saw his men boarding a lot of our supplies and people from our ships onto this smelly man's.

Against my better judgment, I puffed out my chest, drew my blade, and spoke in what I thought as my most mature and commanding voice "You are speaking to them, villain. Now unhand my supplies and people, before I unsex thee."

My sister was crying a little at this point, and to be honest I wanted to as well.

"Th' only 'unhanding' an' 'unsexing' here will be with you with yer ships 'n' cargo.

My sea vessels were barren at this point. And many women and children were crying aboard the ships, many refugees were being beaten savagely for resisting only to disappear below deck, and my very few soldiers were forced to surrender. More smelly men came off of the other ship, and approached us, weapons drawn.

We were out numbered and defeated before we could do anything. We had to surrender.


	5. Chapter 5

We were all crammed below deck, where they kept cargo. Vittoria and I were still together, armed and armored. But we were trapped in a very solid cage, and chained about the necks to the floor. Hana was on board too, somehow, I saw her a few times and she managed to slip in at one point.

Every now and then, someone would come by to give us food and water, but we've gone several days without at a time.

I reckon that we were all stuck in that boat for about a few weeks. Many died during that time, I even saw a few bodies being drug past our cage while the bodies were being disposed of. Some must have have died within hours of being discovered, while others looked as though they died right after they were put into their cage. Men and women, mostly but it was even worse to see the children. Some weren't much younger than us.

Then we felt the boat dock. I heard other people being let out of their cages only to be drug by their own chains to an unknown location. Mothers were wailing, as their children were ripped away from them, and fathers begging to be taken instead. Those whose families haven't been ripped apart, which were far and few in between, counted their blessings, but not for long. We had no clue where they were heading, and we didn't want to.

Eventually, Vittoria and I found out, regardless of our opinions.

A few men came to our door, unlocked it with a jingling set of keys. Two entered, and unhooked our chains from the floor, while one guarded the door.

"Leave us alone!" Vittoria tried to punch one of the men in the chest, but he was faster and built like a brick house.

He grabbed her by the wrist, twisted it behind her back, then smashed her head into a nearby wall. All I could do is stare in horror, as she fell limply to the floor. Her lip split open, her nose was oozing and a bit of blood was splattered on the wall, more was flowing from her unconscious face. At least she was breathing.

"You think you can mess with me?" The man taunted my sister, proceeding to kick her in the ribs "Huh? Do you?!"

One of the other men pulled him away "Hey! Don't kill our merchandise! Want the boss to get mad at you?"

I fell to my knees to hold Vittoria's head in my lap, so that she wouldn't choke to death on her blood. Her eyes flickered open, only to slide back shut again. The man that stopped the other from continuing to harm my sister kicked me aside, and lifted Vittoria off of my lap, and threw her over his shoulder like one would carry a sack of grain.

Another man tugged me to my feet, and the three men continued to lead us up the stairs and to the deck of the ship.

There were more of my people up there with chains around their necks, along with some I didn't recognize in our situation.

Before us was a large, sunny city, but we were docked in it's shadow. I later learned that we were somewhere in the Summerset Isles.


	6. Chapter 6

Upon the dock, there was a tall, yellow skinned mer with a clipboard, what he was writing on the paper stuck to it, I can only guess. It was probably a head count of all the people chained, or estimating prices for cargo. There was a bound and gagged Nord on rugged shorts upon the dock as well. He slouched on his knees, deep and fresh cuts and bruises littered his body, and dried blood was caked across his face, hair and shorts.

Within the moment I realized that we were the cargo. The mer looked up, and said something to the smelly man that called us "royal brats" - the captain of these pirates, I'd guess - who then turned to all of us.

In his slurring, gravelly voice he barked "Men! I want all you to take th' merchandise into th' usual warehouses."

He then looked deeper into the crowd, his eyes squinting as if he were looking for someone specific. Then his eyes landed on me and my stirring sister.

"'N' all of yous in chains down there, are ta follow what my men tells you," He paused a moment to grab the bound Nord by the hair, and drew out a knife, pressing it against his throat. "Or else we will respond with swift disciplinary action." For even more emphasis on his threat, he finished by slashing the knife through the Nord's throat, cutting the esophagus and arteries into two.

The captain dropped him onto the ground, where he laid gasping for a breath he couldn't take until he died. His blood flooded into a puddle beneath him, and it was dripping through the cracks between the planks of the deck.

Some in the crowd gasped and a few even began to openly sob. I looked on in horror at this man's cruelty. My hands itched for my katana, but I knew that it would not be a wise action to draw it. Thankfully, Vittoria wasn't conscious enough to see the display, or else she might not have controlled herself.

"Well? What're ya waitin' fer? GET MOVIN'!" The captain bellowed, spit flying from his mouth.

The men that brought us up from below deck drug us onto the dock, we passed the dead Nord along the way, and walked through his blood. Then from the deck to the gravelly shore. "This was not a place blessed by Auri-El," I thought to myself "but cursed by some sinister entity."

We were being brought up to a block of storage houses, when the man the hurt Vittoria shoved me. I tripped and fell to the gravel below. "Get up!" spat at me, the saliva just missed my head. I was on my hands and knees, about to push myself up when he kicked me in the ribs, knocking me back over, wheezing and spluttering. The other two stopped, and were laughing and grinning, like they were watching the performance of a hilarious comedian.

The rest of the pirates and my people turned a corner, and a loud howling wind had come in, so no one could stop this man.

"Get up, I said" A maniacal laughter had set into his voice, chopping up the short command. My body refused to follow his directions, and, quite frankly, so did my mind.

A scowl crossed his face when I didn't try to get up, and he proceeded to kick me in the ribs again, harder this time. I think I heard a few of my ribs crack. He grabbed me by the hair, and lifted me so that I was eye level with him, and my toes were dangling just above the ground.

"Are ya questioning my--" He was cut short with a yowl of pain. On reflex, I had grabbed his knife from its sheath when he lifted me, and I plunged it deep into his chest.

He couldn't breathe, so he let me go in favor of grasping his chest. I then took my opportunity to split open his throat. Blood sprayed across my face and chest, but I didn't care.

One man stood still in shock, while the man holding Vittoria tossed her onto the ground and came at me with a large hammer. He wasn't very skilled, and was very slow, so I got in and out, and left him in a similar condition as the first.

The third clumsily tried grabbing his mace, but I drew my katana and sliced his head from his shoulders. He didn't have worry about a haircut for a long time - that was a pretty close shave.

My adrenaline was at its peak, when I went to go make sure Vittoria was alright. She was sitting up, staring at me wide eyed. I put my sword in its sheath, and tossed my new knife onto the ground and went to her.

She was quite shocked, and my blood soaked appearance didn't exactly help.


	7. Chapter 7

Vittoria looked at my bloody form and then back to what remained of the three pirates. "S-Seras?" She spluttered, her brain trying to catch up to current events.

"No time to explain," I told her in the most calm and level voice I could muster, but with my accelerated heartbeat and breathing, that was a challenge "We need to clear out of here, before any of those men wises up, and starts looking for their fellows."

I quickly pulled her to her feet, grabbed her by the hand, and we ran along the shore and away from the ware houses and from the city.

As soon as Vittoria and I were a safe distance away, we decided to head into the city to look for help. We could handle ourselves, but all of those people were probably going to be trafficked, if we didn't do anything.

We also thought that we should look for the any governing buildings we could go to instead, because the city guards could have been in on those pirates' dirty doings - a common occurrence in cities, although that doesn't make it moral.

Vittoria and I cleaned up at a nearby lake, and made ourselves presentable, then headed into the city. We tried asking a few locals where we were and the works, but they only pointed their noses into the air, and ignored us, or looked in the other direction like the nearby well was more interesting.

At Azura's dusk we found ourselves at a tavern. Right when we entered, we were in a short hallway, and were met with the sight beyond it of a very clean room with a high ceiling, a large fire pit in the middle of the floor, several tables and benches littered about, a long bar where a short elven man with tanned skin was cleaning mugs and serving drinks. Towards the back was a doorway, then next to it was a set of stairs, I could only assume led to rooms one could rent. And to the left was the kitchen. There were four barmaids. Three were different types of elves and one Khajiit.

As soon as we set foot into the main room, a tall mer barmaid stopped us in our tracks "Show me some coin, first." she demanded, rubbing her middle and forefinger against her thumb in our faces, as if rubbing two coins together while she was balancing an empty tray in her other hand.

"We're looking for work, actually." Vittoria responded, then looked at me like I should keep my mouth shut.

"I see," the barmaid sneered "This way, then. Varric will want to speak with you." She said, and began walking towards the room in the back of the tavern. Vittoria and I looked at each other, shrugged, and followed the tall woman.

Patrons turned to watch us as we passed, then returned back to their food and drinks or their friends. The atmosphere was light, but had something dirty lying just beneath. Or maybe I was just paranoid, I don't know.

When we reached the door, the tall mer banged on the door. "Varric! There's a couple brats here looking for work!"

"Why is everyone calling us 'brats'?" I muttered to myself.

We heard an inaudible male voice from inside, then the mer turned back to us. "Go right in."

"Thank you, filthy tavern wench!" I chimed back, curtsying with a faux innocent grin. Then Vittoria and I quickly entered the room before she could respond.


	8. Chapter 8

When we entered the room, we saw a short elven man, - I guess I should start calling them by what they are - a Bosmer, with short, swept back blonde hair in a fine, brown tunic, lounged behind a wooden desk humming gaily. His tunic was open near the top, revealing some thick chest hair, and a golden necklace hung about his neck.

"So what could I help you young ladies with, today?" he asked, his voice was light and cheerful. He made a tent with his fingers and put his feet on top of his desk, crossing one over the other. "Was it work, that Sol said you needed?"

"Um, yes - ouch!" I was interrupted by Vittoria jabbing me hard in the side with her elbow. I tried to keep my suffering silent, because my broken ribs shifted, causing me to nearly tear up.

Varric raised an eyebrow in concern, and looked like he was about to ask, but Vittoria spoke up. "Actually, we need some help!" She stated, an intense air began filling the room "We were brought here on a pirate ship. We just escaped a few hours ago from our captors, but there are more people in grave danger, and they may get sold as slaves or worse, if no one stops them."

Any trace of a smile fell from Varric's face "My, um, that does sound pretty bad," He trailed off, and a look of deep concentration crossed his face, he eyed us once more, as if to look for any traces of dishonesty in our story.

Despite having cleaned up, we still looked fairly battered. I had a large bruise blossoming over my right cheek, although I don't remember being hit in the face. Vittoria had a large scab where her lip was split, and her lose was red from hitting the wall. Our hair was still a mess, my armor was still tinged red in some spots, and we must've smelled awful.

After a few more seconds, Varric sighed, then looked back at us. "I'll help you. I've got some friends in high places, and I should be able to get them here soon." He then grabbed some small pieces of parchment, and began writing on each one. After he sealed the letters with some wax, he pulled out a good sized coin purse and a smaller one, and pulled a string that rang a bell.

With in moments, a slim, male Breton appeared in the doorway "Did you call me?"

"Yes," he gestured for him to come closer, and whispered something in the Breton's ear, and handed him the letters and the small coin purse. "Return within two hours, and you'll get a bonus." Varric hefted the larger coin purse for emphasis.

The Breton man jogged away, and Varric turned back to us. "Now, in the time being, I'll get you both something to eat - you must be starving! There'll be a healer here soon, to help you with your wounds, and a few good friends of mine and myself will assist you in your troubles." He smiled, then left the room to get the food.

I took this opportunity, to deck Vittoria for elbowing me, and she fell and landed on her rear.

"What in Oblivion was that for?!" She was rubbing her jaw to soothe the pain. "For hurting my broken ribs, you ass!"

I then extended my hand to help her up, so she took it, and hoisted herself up. "Now let's quit hurting each other - we don't want to make that healer's job too difficult." I said with a big grin.

Just then Varric came back in with a tray of bread, tomato soup, and venison chops. "I hope that you were both behaving yourselves." He said in a mock fatherly voice.


	9. Chapter 9

After about an hour of Varric telling us funny and heroic stories (laughing hurt my ribs, so I did my best to stop at smiling, but I suppose the gods wanted me to suffer instead) about him and his friends - mostly this one friend named "Hawke", the Breton came back into the room, panting with his hands on his knees. "I... I delivered... the letters." he continued to cough and splutter a little bit, then straighten himself out, so that he was upright.

"Good," the smile on Varric's face spread "Now here's your reward." He tossed the coin purse to the Breton, who in turn caught it without missing a beat.

"Anything else?" Varric shook his head and the Breton left the room.

Within a few minutes a tall man - he must have stood taller than 6 feet - with short, jet black hair, pale skin, the bluest eyes I've ever seen, and red war paintover the bridge of his nose entered the room. He had a giant two-handed sword buckled to his back, and he was garbed in heavy steal and chain mail armor.

Then just after him was a tall Bosmer - shorter than the man before, but he was much taller than Varric - with white hair and with white glowing tattoos stomped in and scowled at everyone. His armor was spikey, and his heels and toes were bare. A sword bigger than himself was strapped to his back. "Are you wearing tights?!" I blurted out before thinking. His green eyes scowled at me even more than before, even though I didn't think that was possible before, and the tall man and Varric howled with laughter.

"You hear that, Broody? Everyone calls them tights!" Varric barked out between howls of laughter - he was beginning to resemble a dog at this point.

"I don't brood, and they're not tights." He growled back. Then the tall man, quipped "No, you mope, Fenris. You're Mopey, and you could play Peter Pan with those tights!" "Shut up, Hawke." Fenris growled back.

Vittoria and I looked back and forth between the three, then at each other and shrugged.

Another man with blonde hair tied back into a ponytail and wearing odd looking robes stepped in. He looked tired but amused that someone was making fun of Fenris.

"There's Anders, looks like everyone is here." Varric muttered.

"So you said that you needed our help, and that it was an emergency. What's so urgent?" Hawke said, getting down to business "And who are these girls?"

"And you told me that someone needed some healing." Anders said, matter-of-factly. "You should let me see these patients before we do anything."

Anders shooed everyone from the room except for Vittoria and myself. He had us take off the armor over top our under shirts and pants. He was pulling out salves and potions from his bag as we did so. I revealed my abdomen, which was blackened and red all over by bruises.

"Gods above! What happened to you?!" He was appalled by what happened to me and Vittoria.

"Well, long story short, some monster of a man kicked me in the ribs a few times, and the same man smashed her head against a wall, and knocked her unconscious." I did my best to remove any emotion from my voice, otherwise my breathing would make my ribs hurt more. "I think I felt my ribs crack, when I was kicked."

Anders nodded and rubbed my abdomen with a salve, cast a healing spell - I heard and felt my ribs click back into place, which was fairly painful - and my pain began to disappear afterwards. He gave me a potion and told me to drink all of it - quite a chore, since it tasted so awful - then he turned his attention to Vittoria.

He gave her the same treatment on her head, then Vittoria and I got back into our armor, then the other men came back in.

"I half expected the abomination to kill them over healing them." Fenris quipped to Anders.

Anders was about to say something back when Hawke asked "So what's the emergency now? It's getting quite late."

"Let's have these young ladies introduce themselves, and tell you themselves." Varric was in business mode now, too.

A/N: I decided to add some Skyrimified Dragon Age Characters, for the time being, at least. I hope you enjoy! Btw, I changed Aurous' name to Varric.


	10. Chapter 10

Everyone stared at us. And Vittoria spoke up in the tone of voice one would use to encourage charity "My name is Vittoria Lex, and this is my younger twin sister Seras. We're from the far off land of Akavir. Our ships were over taken by pirates or smugglers - I don't know - about a month back, and we just arrived here a few hours ago on a gravelly beach. There were other people with us, and they'll be sold as slaves, if we don't hurry. We escaped just before we arrived here, at this inn. We could save a lot of people from harm, if we're fast enough."

I was thankful that Vittoria didn't mention that she was the rightful queen, because that would make it even harder to believe. I mean, we looked different from any other human race, so the evidence was standing before them that we were what we said, but it could also put us in grave danger.

The men looked between each other, then back at us. "I think that they're telling the truth. I don't think someone would put this much effort into looking as battered and coinless as these two, just to lure four men into a trap." Varric spoke up on our behalf, but I don't think that was very necessary. "If people are going to be sold as slaves," Hawke sighed out "then I want to help stop it."

Fenris looked slightly pleased that this world was about to be rid of a few more of slavers. He and Anders looked between each other, Hawke, then to Varric. They shrugged and nodded, seemingly convinced. 

...

An hour later, we worked out where we were at when the boats docked, then headed out. Within half an hour, we were out of the city and in the jungle. Hawke was in the lead, with Varric, me, Vittoria, and Anders a little behind him, while Fenris was in the way back keeping an eye out for trouble. I edged towards Fenris, and whispered "Fenris, was it?" He glared at me and responded "What in Oblivion do you want?"

"I just, uh, wanted to apologize for my comment earlier. I didn't mean to be rude." I looked up at him again, and he was still glaring at me, but it wasn't as severe as before, but it was still intense. "Whatever, brat." He shoved me away from him, and I went to walk with Vittoria and Varric, who were cracking jokes like old friends would, even though we've met him within a few hours ago. "Why does everyone call me a brat?" I wondered to myself, aloud. No one had a response for me.

A few more minutes pass, and we enter a clearing. Hawke stands in the middle of it - looking about - when an arrow whizzes above his head. Then more arrows are shot, but they miss us by leagues.

We were in an ambush! People dressed in green and black wielding swords and axes rise out of the bushes and brush, and archers remained hidden in the canopy. I heard Fenris yelp, and then growl. I turned and saw that an arrow pierced his forearm. We all, ducked for cover, while Varric dispatched the archers, and Fenris broke off the shaft of the arrow, then drank a potion.

Once most of the archers were cleared, we came out of the brush, I had a flames spell ready in my left hand, and my katana in my right. 

Two bigger built men approached Hawke with large hammers, who Hawke busied himself with cutting down, and Fenris was all over the place, cutting down enemies in a blood boiling rage. I also saw Varric on occasion, when he was changing between different covers, and Vittoria ignored her katana, and was simply using chain lightning, making multiple enemies twitch uncontrollably, either killing them or making it easier to cut them down.

Three tawny men approached me wielding war axes, though I'm pretty sure one was using one meant for chopping firewood. Either way, it could have been deadly if they caught me with those axes, no matter what their made purpose was. I gouged them with fire, and they began to scream. As the began to try beating away the hungry flames, I moved with a deadly grace and speed, leaving them in various stages of death or dying, then checked my surroundings once more, and I saw that nine opponents were getting close to Vittoria, so I quickly hit a few of them with firebolt, and charged in to help in the fray.

Once the dust settled, Fenris was sporting some small scratches and pulled the rest of the arrow out of his arm, then drank another potion. Hawke was covered in blood, and so was I, making it hard to see any injuries. Vittoria and Varric fought from a distance, so all that they had were maybe a couple grass stains.

"So you can both handle yourselves?" Hawke asked, slightly surprised, if not impressed. "Well, obviously. No we're just really good at pretending to be helpful." My words oozed casual sarcasm. I quirked the corner of my mouth up in a sort of smile. "No need to get sassy, now, you little brat." Vittoria teased. "Whatever, you ass." I shot back.

Hawke seemed very amused at the exchange, then turned to continue towards the warehouses. "Come on. We should reach the beach soon." He shouted over his shoulder. We got into the same order as before, and went through the clearing, and back through some more brush.


	11. Chapter 11

Within a few more minutes, we left the jungle and that clearing behind us. We were near the gravelly shore that had been our first sight of this strange land. Our new companions saw the three dead men from earlier, in the distance. The landscape would have been breathtaking, if it weren't for the dirty doings nearby. The beach was dark, and the light of the moons made the ocean glow eerily, as it lapped at the shore. The night was hot and sticky, but upon the shore, there was a very welcome breeze.

We continued along the treeline towards the direction of the warehouses. All of us went silent, Fenris was picking at his armor, and Hawke was watching for more trouble. Within the hour, we approached the back lot to the storage houses. We found a back door, to which Varric picked the lock, and entered silently. Once we entered, we could see several people - men, women and children - lying upon the cold ground, sleeping. The building was one floor with two other large rooms separated by doors. There were five guards in the room. One was sleeping, two were playing poker, and the others were patrolling and checking the chains binding their prisoners.

We decided to surprise the guards. Varric shot the two patrolling once they were far away from the other three. The gamblers looked up from their game right as Hawke charged them, lopping their heads from their shoulders. And the lazy doser jumped awake and shouted for help, but was quickly silenced by Fenris fazing his fist in his throat, making it explode out word. Ten more men burst into the room, weapons ready. Hawke and Fenris charge them, each taking on three, while the rest of us took on the remaining four. It was an easy battle, and it awoke the prisoners. We scoured the building for more guards, but found none.

We released the prisoners, then exited through the front door, only to be met with what I estimated to be fifty pirates and the pirate captain, still as fragrant as ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short, but there'll be more to come!


End file.
